


Candy Sweethearts

by AnnaWinch



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWinch/pseuds/AnnaWinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver playing with a box of Candy sweethearts and then all become serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got the idea for this prompt, hope you like it. Sorry for my mistakes, I really try to get better.

Felicity and Oliver were getting back to Thea’s apartment after a long night fighting the crime, it was late and apparently Thea was already sleeping. 

They weren’t tired, so they didn’t feel to go to bed right away, Felicity sat on the couch trying to find something good at the T.V. while Oliver was in the kitchen looking for snacks.

“This is the only thing that I found” He was holding a little box of sweethearts Candies.

Felicity smiles “Well, I believe we forgot to go shopping this week, but I think we can survive with that,” she took the box from his hands and start to open it while Oliver sit next to her.

They start eating them while they were watching a movie that any of them was really paying attention, and then suddenly Oliver took the box of Candies and put all the candies on the coffee table. Felicity was watching him with a little smile and wondering what he was doing, then Oliver took one and gives her to Felicity and told her “Be mine”.

“Always” Felicity responds and took one that said “Kiss me” and give that one to Oliver.

Oliver took the candy and kisses Felicity, and then took another that said “I love you” and gives that to Felicity, and she said “I love you too”.

Felicity took one that said “You and Me”, Oliver took it and said “Forever”… 

After a while playing with the candies, Oliver gives to felicity another one that said “Marry me”, Felicity laughs and said “you always find the good ones”, Felicity keeps looking and Oliver gives her another heart that said “Marry me”. Felicity eats the Candy and said without looking at Oliver “That’s cheating it is my turn, let me find the one that said “nice butt” She start to laugh.

 

But then Oliver gives her another heart that says “Marry Me”.  Felicity looks up, and Oliver was already on his knee and with a ring in his hand, and said “Felicity Smoak will you Marry me?” ….

Felicity look at the table took a candy heart and this one said “YES”


End file.
